new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kreskówka o Guntherze
Chcę Wam powiedzieć, że bardzo uwielbiam Gunthera, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nawet nie wiecie ile ekscytacji mi daje to, kiedy usłyszę jego „You touch my tralala”. Posiadam wszystkiego jego płyty, oraz różne gadżety. Mam nawet koszulkę z jego podobizną, tylko nie miałem koleżanek, które pragnęłyby zostać Sunshine Girls. Pewnego razu wybrałem się do sklepu dla kolekcjonerów różnych płyt i innych rzeczy. Szukałem naprawdę interesujących artefaktów i ujrzałem wspaniały kubek z podobizną Gunthera. Kiedy miałem iść zapłacic, to znalazłem kasetę z napisem „Gunther and Sunshine Girls – Lost Cartoon”. Zainteresowała mnie, więc ją wziąłem i poszedłem do kasy. Sprzedawca mi powiedział: -Nie kupuj tej kasety, oglądałem jej zawartość i przez to nabawiłem się rozwolnienia. Zawartość mojego kupra była BARDZO REALISTYCZNA -zignorowałem gadanie sprzedawcy i nabyłem kasetę. Koniec końców oddał mi ją za darmo, twierdząc, że „kukle będą swędziały”. Wróciłem do domu i od razu uruchomiłem magnetowid chcąc obejrzeć ten film. Na początku stało się coś dziwnego. Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty, kiedy ujrzałem tytuł. Słyszałem piski i pomruki, które brzmiały jak te z You Touch My Tralala, ale były one dużo mroczniejsze. Wtedy pojawił się napis: „Gunther & Sunshine Girls – Lost Cartoon”, a po chwili kolejny - „I'm not Justin Bieber bitch”. Wiedziałem o tym, gdyż Gunther w porównaniu z Justyną Bieber jest okazem męskości. W końcu ujrzałem miejsce akcji. Na początku Gunther przebywał w hotelu i się szykował do wyjścia. Mówił, że będzie prowadził procesję z okazji rocznicy powstania śmietniska na Szadółkach. Byłem zaskoczony tym, że Gunther kręcił się w Gdańsku. Zawsze chciałem mieć jego autograf. -Jak się czujecie moje bejbe? - zapytał się dziewczyn z Sunshine Girls -Świetnie – dparła jedna z nich -Znakomicie – odparł Gunther – Jeszcze chwila i ruszymy na podbój Szadółek. Chwilę po tym dwie z nich powiedziały, że nie mogą śpiewać, gdyż w chlebie jest za dużo mąki. Gunther pozwolił im zostać. Następna scena przedstawiała procesję, która ruszyła spod budynku Urzędu Marszałkowskiego. Zauwazyłem coś dziwnego, na budynku zamiast herbu województwa była twarz nosacza sundajskiego. Zaskoczyła mnie obecność małpy Polaka, ale to nie wszystko. Nie miał on oczu, a z ust ciekła krew. To był kolejny obraz ofiary Zalgo, który był popularny w creepypastach. Odskoczyłem do tyłu na kanapie po zobaczeniu tego. Następna scena przedstawiła procesję, która ruszyła w ciągu ulicy Kartuskiej. Nagle Gunther wraz z Sunshine Girls się zatrzymał i zaczął śpiewać „You Touch My Tralala”. Jego fanki skakały z radości tak samo jak wąs. Nagle ujrzałem tajemniczego, obleśnego wąsatego kolesia, który miał tak wielki tyłek, że nawet żal by go nie ścisnął. Po chwili skojarzyłem, że to nikt inny jak Dr Robotnik, znany również jako Pingas. W niespodziewanym dla mnie momencie stało się coś niesamowitego. Jedna z Sunshine Girls rzuciła w stronę fanek swój stanik i poleciał on prosto w Pingasa. Krew i mózg leży dookoła, a resztki mięśni kegla wylądowały na torowisko tramwajowe. Nagle stało się coś jeszcze straszniejszego. Fanki Gunthera były całe oblane krwią wąsatego kolesia i...ZACZĘŁY SIĘ PALIĆ!! Krzyki fanekvucichły, by po chwili został z nich sam popiół. Nie przejęty niczym Gunther odprawiał procesję dalej. Jedna z dziewcząt z Sunshine Girls wymiotowała brązowymi wymiocinami, z kawałkami brązowego mięsa. Coś przykuło moją uwagę, zatrzymałem film, przyjrzałem się tym wymiocinom i była tam twarz Baszara Al-Assada. Byłem zszokowany tym, że facet, który od lat rządzi Syrią i odpowiada za wojnę w tym kraju pojawił się w kreskówce o Guntherze. Kamera przełączyła się na hotel, w którym pozostały dwie dziewczyny i jedna powiedziała do drugiej: -Nie sądzisz, że Gunther coś przed nami ukrywa? -Ukrywa, ukrywa – odparła ta druga i ruszyły do jego pokoju. Po czym mogłem ujrzeć Guthera rozmawiającego z jedną z kobiet. -Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytała -Po prostu zapomnijcie o tym – wkurzył się Gunther. -Ale… - zaczęła, ale Gunther przerwał: -P******Ę TO!! Byłem zszokowany tym, że Gunther użył słowa „P******Ć”, ale postanowiłem oglądać tę kreskówkę dalej. Po chwili widok znów przełączył się na dziewczyny, które odnalazły w pokoju Gunthera sejf wielkości SUV’a. Gdy go otworzyły, poznały sekret kolesia, dla którego pracują…. JEST ON...SATANISTĄ!! Po chwili znalazły kolejne pudełko, w którym znalazły coś, co mnie przeraziło i to na poważnie. Okazało się, że… GUNTHER JEST ŻOŁNIERZEM PAŃSTWA ISLAMSKIEGO!! Byłem zszokowany tym, że satanista może wstąpić do ISIS. Po chwili ujrzałem ulicę przed spalarnią śmieci. Było tam pełno kozich czach, flaga Państwa islamskiego, oraz liczba 666. Na scenie zaś było napisane hiperrealistyczną krwią WTC 9/11. Na narysowanym pentagramie leżało ciało martwej kobiety, a oczy były wyżarte. Gunther rozpoczął swój koncert od You Touch My Tralala w wersji satanistycznej Śpiewał dla swoich zmartwychwstałych fanów, którzy wymachiwali flagami Państwa Islamskiego. Kiedy skończył, wyskoczyły Sunshine Girls w burkach, które zaczęły śpiewać piosenkę, która była mi bardzo dobrze znana, a przy tym objawiła mi dlaczego zespół nazywa się Sunshine Girls. ONE ZAŚPIEWAŁY CAN YOU FEEL THE SUSHINE!! Widok Tails Dolla przeraził mnie totalnie. Objawił się on odziany w ubrania Państwa Islamskiego i śpiewał Salil Sawarim. Oberwał od dwóch dziewczyn z Sunshine Girls bananem. Krew i flaki leżą dookoła. Oburzony Gunther zaśpiewał „Tutti Frutti Summer Love” i nagle z nieba spadł krwisty deszcz. Kurtyna opadła, by po chwili podniosła się do góry. Widziałem jedynie wiszące stopy. Okazało się, że dziewczyny z Sunshine Girls popełniły samobójstwo. Wtedy film się skończył, a magnetowid zaczął płonąć. Wyrzuciłem go za okno i ugasiłem siłami natury. Film się dalej odtwarzał, więc po ugaszeniu podłączyłem go do telewizora i ujrzałem napisy końcowe. Było tam napisane: „I’m founded some fun – Gunther”. Po czym ukazał mi się obraz ułożonych na stos zwłok, które Gunther podpalił. Nie wytrzymałem, wyjąłem kasetę, która do mnie powiedziała: -Och You touch my tralala. Oddałem ją do sklepu z śmieciami i już nigdy nie dotknąłem niczego związanego z Guntherem.